Beautiful torture
by Lys Dis
Summary: Every Valentine's Day I try to be creative with our sex life and this year this year she is going to love it! One Shot! Brickercup Rated M for sex and toys. My first rated M please no burns. UPDATE: I feel stupid I uploaded the wrong thing please read now.


Title: Beautiful torture

Full Summary: Every Valentine's Day I try to be creative with our sex life and this year this year she is going to love it!

**One Shot! Brickercup Rated M for sex and toys. My first rated M please no burns. This was harder than I thought it would be, so if it sucks I'm sorry. Please Review!**

**Brick's POV**

A smirk danced on my face. "You're wearing a skirt."

She smirked right back at me crossing her arms under her Double D breast making them look larger than they already were if possible. We were in our last class and we only had about 20 minutes until it was over.

"You told me to." she shrugged.

I leaned back a little in my chair the smirk still plastered on my face. I moved my arm from around her neck and moved it over to her thigh rubbing it slowly lifting it over my leg. She glanced at me but I looked forward ignoring her.

I brushed my fingertips over her thong covered pussy making her gasp.

"Keep quiet butters." I hissed. We were in the back of our college class but if she was any louder someone will hear and it'd be more embarrassing for her then me.

She didn't reply with words but with her actions. She reached down and grabbed the hem of my shirt all while trying to lower her heart rate.

I took this as an opportunity to continue what I was doing pressing harder as I pinched her clit. I watched as she licked her lips from the corner of my eye. Her bright green eyes turning darker in pure lust but it wasn't enough I wanted her to squirm. So I decided to step it up a notch moving her thong to the side exposing her pussy slowly pumping my middle finger in and out.

I reached my other hand into my backpack slowly making sure Buttercups wasn't paying attention. The element of surprise on my side, I pushed the said object inside of her making her bite her lip to keep quiet.

"Feel familiar?" I slide closer to her on the bench pulling her legs wider apart.

"Egg." A tinted blush on her cheeks making me chuckle this was only the beginning. She knew this game she would usually win but no not this time. She enjoyed torturing me with this vibrator she'd constantly lock me out of her bedroom and I could just hear basically hear the silent vibrator buzzing toting me but this time I had the controller.

"Happy Valentine's Day Babe." With that said I turned the power on low slowly circling her clit. She sucked in air through clinched teeth.

"Fuck." She whispered rolling her hips fist still full with the help of my shirt. Her nipples slightly poking through her top, I closed my eyes tight calming myself driving her crazy was also driving me crazy.

She smirked at me faintly panting. "Can't take the heat… get the fuck… out the kitchen?"

This is what I loved about her, she always joking around and having a fun time.

I couldn't help but laugh. "You're right let's skip medium and go straight to high."

Her eyes widen and I darkly chuckled turning the nob as high as it goes. Buttercup jerked sitting straight up. "Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Is there a problem Ms. Utonium?" I looked at her wanting to know her excuse just like the rest of the class. I knew she wasn't going to rat me out that just wasn't in her nature.

"I um…was trying to hold in a sneeze."

"Well let it out Utonium I am trying to teach a class."

She grabbed my hand pushing me closer and I knew she was about to cum. I couldn't stop the excited twinkle in my eye. She was going to cum in front of the whole class.

Her toes curled her face getting redder by the second, now this was hot. A light coat of sweat on her forehead I slickly forced her legs open the students still looking at her with a confused glance.

"Aaahhh." She held herself back as much as she could but she came so hard the egg was forced out and fell but the floor and not a second later there was a splatting sound as liquid hit the floor. Buttercup fell back her seat still riding her sensation.

"Aw man, my water bottle." Before the professor could respond the class bell rang and class was over. Even though this was a college class students still rushed out like their lives depended on it the only difference is this time so do the teachers.

I turned over to Buttercup just in time for her lips to crash on mine, yeah I was surprised but also relieved the boner I had was beginning to get painful. She wasted no time unzipping my pants and stuffing my 7 inch cock into her mouth. I couldn't stop myself from pumping into her mouth forcing her down to take in as much as she could. Saliva coated my rod even though I didn't need it Butters was so wet already I knew I'd just slide right in.

Butters stood about to straddle me but I stopped her making her stand on the chair legs spread hands on my shoulders so she wouldn't fall as I ate her out. I sucked on her clit and moaned the vibration making her squeal.

"Ahh, fuck me with your tongue." I wasted no time and started tongue fucking her. Soon after she started to shake and I knew she was close. I pulled her down and she slammed on my dick making her cum just by the contact.

"Fuuuuuuuck." She moaned bouncing on my dick as I leaned my head back my eyes closed. Butters was a pro at bouncing her ass. She tightened herself making me gasp.

"Fuck Butters." I groaned.

I pulled her shirt up along with her bra reveling her breast I took a nipple into my mouth and squeezed the other Buttercup's eyes rolling to the back of her head. I was so close I could barely hold myself any longer but I had to make her cum. She knew I was close pulling me into a kiss her tongue exploring my mouth. I reached down flicking her clit so she'd cum faster. Her arms tightened around my neck and she screamed out.

"Brrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiccccccccccccccccckk!" no doubt someone heard but I could care less at this very moment.

Soon after she came so did I, my semen shooting straight inside of her. Her head rested on my shoulder as we caught our breath.

She began to laugh.

"What."

"I can't wait to see what we do next year, Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

**I hope you guys like it was hard like I said I never did a smut before but I thought of it and said "What the hell its Valentine's Day" so yea Please Review tell me if I have a future with this or if I should just stick with T for Teens.**


End file.
